The Riding Lesson
by Mokibobolink
Summary: Lucius Malfoy decides to show Severus Snape the joys of riding a horse. Severus of course doesn't like this but may be surprised at how he feels once he's tried it. NOT SLASH


_Hello all! This is probably just going to be a one shot but I might update if anyone likes it. I'm currently writing out some ideas for an angst ridden, perilous story with Severus and Lucius when this sequence came to me. It didn't fit into that story but I liked it so much that I decided to pop it up anyway. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Severus was quietly reading in his study when the owl came through his open window and landed delicately on the arm of his chair. Severus put down his book and reached for the note tied to the owl's outstretched leg. He started to open the letter while absently motioning the bird to the table next to him. Grateful, the little creature ate what was left of Severus' afternoon tea, even going so far as to sip the last dregs of the Earl Grey in his cup.

Severus paid no attention to the bird once the note was opened in his hands.

_Severus,_

_Please come to the manor tomorrow at 3:00 _

_-Lucius_

Cursing inwardly, Severus wondered what on earth the dratted man wanted. Didn't he know that the summers were almost sacred to Severus? Having to deal with inept students all year kept the venerable potions master on edge and retreating to his home in London for a few precious months of peace and quiet were the only way he kept a hold of his sanity.

He knew for a fact that this had nothing to do with a Deatheater meeting as the Dark Mark on his arm had not burned. Deciding that this must be social call, and damning the man for his awful timing, Severus wrote a quick note of acquiescence. For keeping up his appearances as a Deatheater did mean that he had to deal with Lucius. Though Severus did not usually mind, truth be told. He and Lucius were as close to "friends" as either of them could ever get.

Snapping his fingers to call the owl to him, Severus tied his reply to the bird's leg and carried it to the window. Watching it fly into the horizon, Severus again wondered what would make Lucius call on him. He went back to his book, deciding that there was no need to worry on it now.

-------------------------------------------------

Severus walked up the steps to the Malfoy mansion, having Apparated a polite distance away. He knocked on the doors and was ushered through the great halls by a bowing house elf. Surprised he noted that the elf was actually leading him outside, not to Lucius' study where they normally met. Following the elf he soon found himself in a courtyard on the north side of the grounds. As he approached he found Lucius giving some orders to another of his servants (this one actually human and not elf). Upon seeing his old friend, Lucius waved him over and with a nod dismissed both servants.

"Ah Severus, so good to see you" Lucius said haughtily.

"Lucius, what is so pressing that you had to call me over here in the middle of my much-earned holiday?" Severus asked a tad angrily. It was extremely obvious now that whatever the flaxen-haired man wanted, it probably wasn't that important.

"Really Severus, am I not allowed to invite an old friend for a visit? I rather thought you'd be happy to be out of the house for a while on such a beautiful day" Lucius replied, indicating the blue skies and view of the hillside.

"I _like_ being inside and enjoy peace and quiet, beautiful day or not" Severus said.

"Well allow me to show you something of another life then" Lucius said and motioned for Severus to follow him through the courtyard.

Severus followed along grumpily and found himself being led to what appeared to be a barn. Having never been on this part of the grounds before he was surprised to see it there. He never knew that Lucius kept horses and was surprised that a wizard such as he would want such creatures.

"Horses?" he asked and Lucius smiled.

"Yes, horses" he replied

"I would have thought a wizard of your rank and nobility wouldn't want to have such muggle creatures on his grounds. Aren't horses really just a non-magical version of unicorns? I mean muggles ride them after all" Severus said upon entering the barn to find himself surrounded by stalls filled with the animals.

"Horses have been used by nobility for centuries, muggle and wizard alike" Lucius replied as he went to the nearest stall and began stroking the handsome black that poked its nose over the rail as soon as the two men had entered the barn.

"Beautiful creatures, aren't they?" Lucius asked Severus, motioning him to come closer to the animal.

Severus only huffed in reply but curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to the stall. Following Lucius' lead he placed a hand on the animal's neck. Immediately the equine turned his attention to Severus and began sniffing him. Not expecting this response, Severus pulled his hand away quickly.

"No need to worry Severus" Lucius said laughingly and received an angry look from his old friend. "He has very good manners" and smiled as the other man barely held back a growl but again approached the horse.

"His name is Beolanth" Lucius said and Severus decided that the noble name fit the creature perfectly. Now that he was this close to one he was surprised to find how soft the horse's coat was. Compared to unicorns, he'd always held the horse in very low regards but he was beginning to wonder if perhaps his first impressions had been wrong.

"Severus" Lucius said suddenly, drawing the other man out of his personal reverie with a start. "I think its high time that you learned to ride properly. A half-blood though you may be, you should still learn how to act as a pure-blood"

"You know how our Master enjoys such things" he added, properly sensing the potions master's reluctance.

"Fine, whatever you say Lucius" Severus replied. Doing his best to act as though Lucius was acting a fool, he was actually becoming warm to the idea.

Lucius knew that once Severus had lain on eyes on the gentle giant he would agree and already had everything in place. Quickly saddling up Beolanth, he lead the horse out into the arena and started instructing Severus in the correct way to mount, hold the reins, etc. Severus removed his long traveling cloak and Lucius was pleased to see that he was attired correctly for a ride. He'd never really noticed it before but now that he thought about it he did often see his old friend in breeches and long boots under a long tunic. Lucius was sure the other man would be quite comfortable on a horse's back.

Once up on the horse's high back, Severus started to wonder if perhaps this wasn't a horrible idea after all. The ground was a far distance down below him and it was an unusual experience to be riding something not completely under his control. A broom was one thing but riding a creature that had a mind of its own was something else entirely.

"Severus relax and just allow him to take you along. The more you stiffen yourself, the worse it will feel. Just go with the natural movement of the walk. You'll notice that it's a four-beat gait" Lucius instructed from the rail, knowing that a man of Severus' intellect would appreciate the science of riding. When he had taught Draco he had used a long line to control the horse as his only son had gotten his balance. But he didn't think Severus would accept such coddling and instead had elected to stand on the rail and let the other man and the horse get used to each other. He wasn't worried at all as he had complete faith not only in the kindness of the horse but in Severus' natural abilities.

High upon the horse's back Severus was beginning to make sense of the motion below him and found that Lucius was in fact right. Being a professor made him approach most situations analytically and this was no different. Feeling the animal's hooves below him he could feel as each separate leg rose and fell to the ground. Following Lucius' instructions he soon found himself easily guiding the horse around without any trouble at all. Beolanth was extremely sensitive and responded to his light touch quite easily. Soon he felt confident enough to move to a faster pace and Lucius instructed him how to bring the horse into a light trot. Instinctively he found the two-beat gait and was soon posting to the rhythm with hardly any trouble at all.

Lucius was pleased to see his student doing so well. Though he knew that probably most people thought Severus oafish under his long robes, Lucius knew otherwise. Having battled with him many a time as younger men in duels, he knew that Severus was deceptively light on his feet and well balanced. Too many times Lucius had his rump handed to him on a silver platter by the quicker Severus in a duel. Never one to forget, Lucius knew that those were exactly the sort of skills needed to ride properly.

In the arena Severus was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. The arena was quite large and provided an unobstructed view to the hillside above. Lucius was leaving him alone for the most part and soon Severus found that he'd almost forgotten the other man was even there. He was instead exploring the new experience. He reached forward as Beolanth walked along, feeling the muscles in the horse's neck and the rough hair of his mane. He found that he rather liked the deep black color and was sure Lucius had picked this particular animal on purpose. Lucius knew Severus' penchant for black and knew that he would appreciate Beolanth's gorgeous coat for its dark color.

"Severus I think we should cool the horse off now and put him up" Lucius called finally after awhile. He knew that the other man would be very sore the next day and didn't want to cripple him completely. But he would never let Severus know that was the reason he called off the lesson and chose instead to let him think it was the horse that needed the rest.

Severus stopped finally and dismounted with little difficulty. He did so as far away from Lucius as he could so that he wouldn't be seen giving the creature an almost affectionate rub on the nose. Beolanth accepted the caress and returned the gesture by butting Severus in the chest with his head.

Severus had found a new friend.


End file.
